


Caecus

by Serade



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Familiars, Magical Bond, Minor Character Death, No Plot/Plotless, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serade/pseuds/Serade
Summary: Bickslow smiled. He had never been able to look anyone right in the eyes without repressing his magic before. He felt that there was something between them, an understanding, soul mage to soul mage. They didn’t need words.
Relationships: Bickslow (Fairy Tail)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	Caecus

**Author's Note:**

> Something I found among my notes a while ago. Never published due to the distinct lack of plot or character development or anything really. But who cares :P
> 
> Work is unedited

Laxus was on the way back from his latest mission. He hated going by train, but he also didn't want to spend the night camping out. He had his music, so he could keep a fair composure on the short ride. He looked out of the window, trying to think of something not involving transpiration. 

At an early stop, he noticed a woman draped in a long robe standing on the platform with her eyes closed. Instead of using the door as everyone else, she just shifted into the compartment right through metal wall. She sat down and relaxed back in her seat, not bothering to take her hood down. 

Laxus looked at her. She was definitively an odd one. When the train started moving, she opened her eyes. They were an intense, almost glowing red. Tiny pupils in the middle of the sea of red seemed to pierce everything in front of her. Her eyes were unsettling in the same way Bickslow's eyes had been the first time Laxus had seen them turn green. He was intrigued. The woman closed her eyes again and sat unmoving for the remainder of the ride.

At Magnolia Town, Laxus got up. He was mildly surprised when the woman shifted out of the wagon. He wondered what she wanted in little Magnolia. She opened her eyes again and looked about. Her eyes settled on Laxus. She closed them again and walked over to him. Laxus watched her, curious about her intentions.

“Would you lead me to your guild?”

“What?”, Laxus asked. 

“You are from Fairy Tail, no?”

“Eh, yea”, Laxus nodded.

“Would you please lead me to the guild?”, she requested again. 

“Okay, sure”, Laxus agreed. 

He had to go there any way to report in. He led the curious woman though town and she walked very close to him the entire time, keeping her eyes closed. 

“What do you want at Fairy Tail?”, Laxus asked after a while. 

“I seek Makarov Dreyar”

“You want to talk to Gramps?”

“You must be Laxus then”, the woman concluded.

“Yea”, Laxus confirmed.

“Nice to meet you. I'm Caecus”, she said. 

I barely sounded encouraging. Her voice was so flat and monotone. Laxus was sceptical about her.

“Same, I suppose”, he offered half-heartedly. 

“We're here”, he said when they stood before the guild. He wasn’t sure if she could tell with her eyes closed. 

“Thank you”, Caecus said. 

“You're welcome”, Laxus nodded.

He opened the door for them. Caecus stepped inside and opened her eyes, looking around quickly. She closed them again and walked up to Makarov. 

“It's been a while”, Makarov said happily. 

“It has”, she nodded and gave him a hug. 

“Where is Oculi?”, Makarov asked. 

“That is why I came here. She was been taken from me”, Caecus stated.

“I'm afraid I can't leave here. We just won the Grand Magic Games and I have a lot of business with the town, other guilds, and the council”, Makarov apologised.

“I see.”

“I could help you get this Oculi guy back”, Laxus offered. 

“No”, Makarov said at once.

Laxus was surprised. Just who was it she was looking for if he wouldn't do? 

Makarov frowned. “Bickslow”, he called.

Bickslow looked up in surprise. He pointed at himself in question and when Makarov nodded, he strolled over to the bar. 

“Yes Master?”, he asked. 

“I want you to help Caecus here.”

“Okay, with what?”, Bickslow asked, looking at her. 

She was curious. He noticed her eyes were closed, but he sensed that she could sense him. 

“I need to find Oculi. She was taken from me”, Caecus said. 

“Oculi?”, Bickslow asked. 

“Caecus cannot see anything but souls without her familiar”, Makarov explained. 

“Oh, another soul mage!”, Bickslow said happily. 

Laxus understood then why Makarov wanted Bickslow to help her instead of him. Bickslow would probably understand her magic better. Caecus opened her eyes and looked at Bickslow. He grinned and pulled his visor off, looking right at her without bothering to repress his magic. His eyes glowed green and he smirked. Caecus tilted her head a little and moved a hand to his cheek. She smiled. 

“You're special”, she said. 

“As are you”, Bickslow said. “What is Oculi?”, he asked.

“A snake or an object. It depends”, Caecus said. 

“Why is your name Caecus?”, Bickslow asked. 

“Because the caretakers in my orphanage didn't know what it meant, but the other children did”, Caecus said. 

“Oh, I get it”, Bickslow sniggered. 

He put his visor back on and Caecus looked at one of his puppets. She took a hold of it and held it against her chest.

“Peppe, hm?”, she said. 

Bickslow stuck his tongue out in glee. Caecus closed her eyes again and let Peppe go. The puppet didn’t bother swirling back up to the others, though. Peppe stayed right at her side. 

“Where is Oculi?”, Bickslow asked. 

“I'd say... close to Crocus”, Caecus said thoughtfully. 

“Lets start there then”, Bickslow smiled. “I just need to get some stuff and then we can be off.”

“Okay”, Caecus nodded. 

“You could wait at the station”, Bickslow offered.

“I wouldn't find it. I only made it here with escorts and a little blind walking”, Caecus said. 

“Right. Sorry. Do you want to wait here or come with me then?”, Bickslow asked. 

“I'll come with you”, Caecus said and the two of them left. 

“That's a fit”, Laxus said amused. 

“Perhaps”, Makarov said, seeming thoughtful.

Caecus walked close to Bickslow as he led her to his house. He took her hand to make it easier and she smiled. 

“What is it that you use to hide your eyes?”, Caecus asked. 

“A visor”

“Oh?” 

He stopped and led her hand to his visor. 

“Interesting”, she said, feeling the metal under her fingers. 

She smiled and they started walking again. Bickslow let her into his home and she stood by the door while he packed a few things. 

“Aright, I'm set”, he said. 

“Lets go then”, Caecus said and they made for the station. 

They took a night train and got their own little compartment. They ate in the on-board restaurant and then made to get some sleep. They lay down on the two beds, not bothering to undress. Bickslow noticed that Caecus was uneasy. 

“Are you aright?”

“Just lonely”, Caecus said. 

Bickslow moved over to her instead, cuddling against her. He fully understood how lonely she must feel without her familiar. She relaxed against him and they fell asleep. 

In the morning the conductor woke everyone by yelling though the wagons. They soon arrived in Crocus and stepped onto the platform. 

“Where to?”, Bickslow asked. 

“South”, Caecus said. 

Bickslow took her hand and led her along, getting them out of the city and to the south. Caecus stopped. 

“Oculi. I can't feel her any more”, she said worriedly. 

“We'll find her”, Bickslow encouraged. 

Caecus nodded. They walked along, looking for the snake a lot more aimlessly than before. As the day drew to its end, they walked back into Crocus and took an inn close to the city borders. 

“Don't worry. We will find her”, Bickslow said again. 

He had no idea how they would achieve that now that Caecus had lost contact with her familiar, but they just had to find Oculi. Caecus needed the snake. Bickslow could tell. It would be like loosing one of his babies. He shuddered at the very thought of it. He again lay down right beside her and cuddled close so she wouldn't feel lonely. He stroked though her long blue hair. 

“Bickslow.” 

“Hm?” 

“What if we don't find her?”, Caecus asked. 

“We will”, Bickslow said determined. 

“But how?”, Caecus asked. 

“I don't know yet, but we definitively will.”

Caecus tried to get some sleep, but Bickslow could see that she had a hard time relaxing. The loss of their contact must be terrible for her. He thought about what he could do to calm her. He caressed her cheek and Caecus looked up at him with red eyes. Bickslow smiled. He had never been able to look anyone right in the eyes without repressing his magic before. He felt that there was something between them, an understanding, soul mage to soul mage. They didn’t need words. He let her know he wasn’t going to give up until they found Oculi. Caecus closed her eyes and was finally able to fall asleep. 

The next morning Bickslow had an idea. He asked the bartender for a local tracking mage. They were so rare, it was never really thought of. There surely had to be one in Crocus, though. Sure enough, the bartender was able to point them in the right direction and they found a tracking mage that lived just by the city walls. They knocked on the door. A tall elder man opened for them. 

“Yes?”, he asked. 

“Excuse the intrusion. We need help with finding someone”, Bickslow said. 

“I'm no mage for hire”, the elder said tiredly. 

“Please. It's a familiar. Caecus can't see without it”, Bickslow said. 

The elder looked at Caecus. 

“What is your magic, Girl?”, he asked. 

“I am a soul mage.”

“Yet you cannot find your own familiar?”, the elder asked sceptically. 

Caecus tensed. “I can't feel Oculi any more.”

The elder sighed. “If you lost contact with your familiar then it is dead, Dear. There is nothing more to do.”

Caecus let her head fall.

“I'm sorry”, the man said. 

“Can't we at least try?”, Bickslow asked, putting an arm around Caecus. 

The elder mage sighed. He put a hand on Caecus's shoulder, feeling for her familiar. 

“Oculi is forty minutes right that way”, he said, pointing in a direction from the city. “But you will only find a dead body”, he added and then stepped back into his house. “I'm sorry for your loss, Girl”, he said and closed the door. 

“Lets look at least”, Bickslow said.

Caecus nodded. 

They both knew the mage was right. There was only one reason you'd naturally lose contact to your familiar, and that was death. They walked along to find the snake. 

“Who was it that took Oculi form you?”, Bickslow asked. 

“Another mage. He just plucked her right from my shoulder. He seemed to find it immensely amusing”, Caecus told him. 

“If we find him there, I will get him for you”, Bickslow said seriously. 

Caecus didn't answer. She just kept walking. 

When they had walked for forty minutes, they reached a small house out in the woods. Bickslow tried the door. It was open and they walked in. Bickslow saw the dead snake then. It was in a cage and had turned into stone. He picked it up and handed it to Caecus. 

“Oculi?”, she asked. 

“Yea.”

Caecus opened her eyes and looked down at the snake. 

“I can't even see her”, she said and closed her eyes again. 

“I'm sorry”, Bickslow offered.

Caecus held Oculi up. 

“Exitus”, she said and the stone crumbled into dust. She turned away. “Lead me back, would you?” 

Bickslow took her hand and they started walking back to Crocus. Caecus kept quiet the entire way back to the inn. She lay down on the bed. Bickslow sat down beside her and stroked over her back soothingly. He had no words for this. He felt close to Caecus after only this short time. He felt that they could understand another in a way no one else could. He knew her pain, on the verge of tears himself. He pulled Caecus tight against himself. She held onto him and cried. Bickslow felt himself tear up as well. He cried with her for the loss of Oculi. He felt like his heart was breaking apart even though it wasn't his familiar but Caecus's that had died. 

Caecus looked up at him and Bickslow stroked over her cheek. He kissed her and Caecus relaxed against his lips. Bickslow leaned over her so she lay on her back and deepened their kiss. He just wanted to be close to her, closer than he was now. He wanted to get under her skin and drown her sorrow. He caressed over her sides and Caecus wrapped her arms around him. Bickslow moved his hands under her coat, feeling her exposed stomach. He untied the cloth and looked down over her, baggy cloth trousers and black bra. He kissed her neck and moved his hands up over her stomach.

Caecus let her hands wander under his pullover. Bickslow reached behind her and unhooked her bra, taking it off her. He then took his pullover and visor off. He leaned over her and rested his forehead against hers. Caecus opened her eyes and looked right at him. They again felt it, that they could see another’s souls. Bickslow kissed her again and caressed over her breasts. Caecus gave a hum. Bickslow kissed down over her neck and collarbone and then mouthed at her breasts. He sat up and unbuttoned her trousers, undressing her. He undressed himself as well and then moved between her legs, kissing her tenderly. Caecus held onto him and kissed back. 

Bickslow lined up and pushed into her. Caecus relaxed in his arms and Bickslow moved, softly moaning against the skin of her neck. He moved up and kissed her open mouthed. He rested his forehead against hers and they locked eyes, moaning together, clinging onto another. Before long, Bickslow tensed up. He moaned deeply and pressed into her hard, coming inside of her. He stilled and caught his breath. Caecus leaned up and kissed him. They just stayed like that for a while, looking at another. 

“Connect to me instead”, Bickslow said. 

Caecus looked surprised. 

“Then you'll be able to see”, Bickslow said. 

“But, you'd be bound to me forever”, Caecus said. 

“Become a part of Fairy Tail then. Lets connect and stay together”, Bickslow said. 

“Are you sure?”, Caecus asked. 

“A hundred”, Bickslow nodded. “I see you. You see me. Search my soul. I am sure.”

Caecus moved a hand up. Bickslow took it and entwined his finger with hers. 

“Like one, two souls to never leave another, two souls bound forever”, they said in union. 

They could both see and feel the thread now binding their souls together. Caecus's eyes became lilac and she could see everything Bickslow saw, though his own eyes and though those of his babies. She had Pippi float over to get a clear view of Bickslow. 

“You are beautiful”, she said softly. 

Bickslow grinned. He kissed her deeply and Caecus wrapped her arms around him again. 

In the morning Bickslow woke to Caecus stretching beside him. 

“Morning, Anima Mea”, he said. 

Caecus smiled. “Morning”, she said amused and kissed him lovingly. 

Bickslow followed Caecus into the shower and wrapped his arms around her. Caecus smiled up at him. Bickslow kissed her and moved her backwards against the wall. He picked her up and Caecus wrapped her legs around his waist. Bickslow slid into her and moaned. Caecus let a hand wander through his hair and kissed him deeply while he moved. Soon Caecus too was moaning. 

Bickslow pressed her against the wall with his upper body and let one hand slip between them, caressing her additionally. Caecus dug her nails into his shoulder and Bickslow grinned. He kept it up until she clenched around him, moaning in orgasm. Bickslow took her hips with both hands again and went rough until he found his own peak. He let her down again and Caecus pulled him into a tender kiss. 

She smiled and Bickslow grinned. Caecus knew what he meant. Their connection was something special, something they both were incredibly happy about. They didn’t need words for it. They ate together down in the inn and Caecus asked Bickslow a lot about Fairy Tail. It wasn't a verbal conversation. They just knew what the other would have said. She asked by looking and he answered by meeting her gaze. They checked out and left for Magnolia together. 

Bickslow wondered if Caecus had a house somewhere she would need to clear out. She didn't. She'd been travelling around ever since leaving the orphanage at eighteen. The tiny pouch at her belt held some money. That and her clothes was all she needed, able to sleep calmly outside even in the worst of storms. She was almost like a soul herself in that aspect, that physical harm never struck her. 

When they arrived in Magnolia, they walked up to the guild together. Caecus walked with her eyes open now, seeing though Bickslow and his babies as they walked along. She controlled the puppets to look around in all directions, curious about her new home town. 

They arrived at Fairy Tail and walked inside. Makarov looked surprised. 

“Where is Oculi?”, he asked, noticing Caecus's eyes. 

“She was dead already”, Caecus said, obviously hating to speak it aloud. 

“Then how can you see?”, Makarov asked bewildered. 

“I connected to Bickslow.”

“Connected?”, Laxus asked. 

“Yea, our souls are bound”, Bickslow said and put an arm around Caecus. 

“You bound your souls together?”, Laxus asked surprised. 

“That’s what I just said”, Bickslow confirmed. “That way Ceaci can see again, though me and my babies”, he grinned.

“Therefore I would request that I may join Fairy Tail”, Caecus said. 

“Of course”, Makarov said. 

“Hold on, you two are what now? A couple?”, Laxus asked. 

“I don't know”, Caecus said. 

She looked at Bickslow through Poppo. He seemed thoughtful. 

“I guess. Kind of”, he shrugged. “I don’t see how it matters.”

“Agreed. It doesn’t”

Laxus looked at them amused. 

“What?”, Bickslow asked. 

“You two just fit”, he said 


End file.
